1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor transistors and, in particular, to the structure of one or more regions formed in situ by thermal gradient zone melting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, transistors for use in integrated and other electrical circuits are manufactured by processes embodying alloying, diffusion and epitaxial growth techniques. These techniques of processing inherently limits the physical characteristics and physical dimensions of the transistor manufactured thereby.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved semiconductor transistor which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved semiconductor transistor having a lamellar structure and wherein selected regions of the transistor are formed in situ from recrystallized material of the material of the substrate.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part appear hereinafter.